


Endless passions

by Manuel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull retaliates, M/M, Manuel pinches Bull, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuel/pseuds/Manuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this fic, Bull and the inquisitor keep enjoying their relationship...in many ways...Manuel also dicovers a hidden talent in Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bull´s love bite

**Author's Note:**

> I really would to like to spend a bit of my time to thank many many good fic writers like: SuiCausa, Eggplantred, Denise, SweetTeaholic among many others. I love this community and their talent. Their fics fill me with inspiration and all kind of ideas. I hope you guys enjoy this second story. This time I left my confortable zone. (You don´t know until you try. Right? :P) I have tried to headcannon a couple of things also...Have fun :)! Any feedback is also welcome! Don´t be shy ^^!
> 
> This story takes place let´s say some months after the events of the main plot.

Corifeus has been finally defeated. Litte by little Thedas becomes a safer place thanks to the efforts of the Inquisitor and the whole company. However there are still questions unanswered as well as rifts from the fade that can be found scattered every now and then. Things in Skyhold have also changed significantly: Solas goes mysteriously missing after the final battle, Vivienne leaves the Inquisition team as she will attempt to put some order between mages and templars. Cole, Dorian and Sera continued under the Inquisitor´s commands: Cole with his weird attitude, while Dorian and Sera kept jesting at Bull and Manuel as usual. As for Blackwall also known as Thom Rainier he stays in Skyhold just in case they have to face any more darkspawn issues. Varric decides to stick with the Inqusition, even mourning Stroud´s loss. Concerning Morrigan, she also leaves Skyhold, but she does not share her next plans with Manuel. Finally, Cassandra decides to accept the place for the next Divine. She admits Lelliana would be an important asset at the war table and cannot be replaced.

How about the Inquisitor and Iron Bull? After sacrificing the alliance, the Ben-Hassrath breaks the rules with the Qun and becomes Tal-vashoth, losing this way his links with the strict code, turning him a traitor, saving in exchange the chargers. Now he has sworn eternal love to his Kadan, in a true, passionate relationship that keeps advancing every single day…As far as Manuel is concerned, his life wouldn´t be the same: finding his love in a massive, tender Quinari and leading the whole Inquisition…There´s no way he could have expected these events, but he was glad to see that everything turned out well.

Threats and skirmishes had decreased. Still, Manuel always spent so much time for Skyhold and their people working so hard…Sometimes he enjoyed his little free time with Iron Bull in a playful, naughty or romantic way..or even all together…Every day something new could happen. Some days Manuel would attend trials in the throne, or he would go out there whenever something might go wrong. It doesn’t matter if it was a message from Harding or an operation previously planned at the war table, there was always something to “fix”.

It´s a warm and clearly day in Skyhold. People enjoy the calm and peace as everybody continue with their affairs. Dealing with his tasks this time, the Inquisitor was finishing a trial in the throne, instead of sticking to the war table. Bull sometimes had this thing in watching Manuel sitting in the throne attending his duty, how he would address the Inquisiton everyday. However he wouldn’t say a single word to him in the middle of a trial, he only would sit near a table to enjoy both his liquor and the show of his Kadan taking care of everything.

“Guards! Take him back to Emprise du Lyon. Now. Josephine? Let us continue with the next one please” Manuel ordered.

“Mmm, according to my list, that was the last one for now” Josephine explained.

“Is that so? Well then, if you need anything else let me know. I have some letters to finish. I´ll be in my room” the Inquisitor explained.

“Understood” Josephine nodded, heading to her desk.

Right before leaving the throne, Manuel noticed Bull wasn´t in the table that day. This time he saw some papers in there…”Hmm a message for me maybe…Let´s see. Wait. This is not a message at all”. What Manuel found, was some sketchbook with drawings on it: “Wow Iron Bull draws too? Not too shabby…Hehe! Look this landscape. Very beautiful indeed” Manuel said as he kept inspecting Bull´s art when he suddenly got shocked after the fourth page: “Wha—What? Oh no! The hell is this? No way! My…And to think I was the one with a dirty mind…but somethings aren´t right. I am definitely not like this. I deserve a good explanation” He said. Yes, explanation is a good word that reminded him he was wasting time to finish his tasks. “Ahh I don’t have time…He is not getting away with this anyway. This gets confiscated”. Finally Manuel hurried to his chamber to continue his job.

Preparing letters, checking reports. Paperwork was sure another important part of the Inquisitor´s duties…as well as heavy-going and boring. His only advantage was he could admire the landscapes from his room or even just stare at the gardens and the people. It was in the middle of his work, that he began to yawn and to think any possible ways to make things…more interesting. Manuel thought for some minutes, looking at the stack of paper next to him…and soon enough an idea took shape in his head “Mmm I can play that trick on him…I wonder how he will react. But first things first…I need any soldier entering the room”

He decided to carry on with his job when, after an hour he heard steps. Manuel quickly begins to act and throws himself to the floor, asking for help: “Is somebody there? Could anyone lend me a hand?”

“Maker, Inquisitor!! What is it? What has happened?” the guard asks concerned.

“I don´t know, my leg hurts…I was alright and when I stepped in I fell…Ouch, please bring someone to help me” Manuel explained.

The soldier nods and asks once more “Right away, but who I shall bring here sir?”

“Tell Iron Bull to come…he knows how to deal with this injuries” Manuel ordered.

Meanwhile at the blacksmith Iron Bull and Blackwall examined the new materials and ore for any possible upgrades in their weapons.

“Mmm, yes this one will do” Bull thought.

“Hey. Have you decided yet?” Blackwall interrupted him.

“Yeah, I reckon I am going to try an axe made with Dawn Stone. Yes, its strong and durable” Bull answered.

“Dawn Stone? I know its strong and all but…” Blackwall said.

“What´s the matter Furrows?” Bull asked staring at him a bit surprised.

“Its…pink…you know” Blackwall pointed out.

“It´s PRETTY!” Bull insisted as everybody made a bit fun of him.

Then after ordering his weapon, he decided to continue the training with Krem, or at least, that was his plan. When he headed to the training dummies a soldier approached him in a hurry.“ Iron Bull sir?” 

“What’s the matter? Is something wrong?” Bull asked him.

“It´s the Inquisitor. I was making my change in the guard when I heard him asking for help. He was, well he is in the floor yet” the soldier explained

“What do you say? Is he ok? I better hurry!” Bull shouted.

“I guess he is ok, I mean, according to him, his leg has failed or something like that, and he can not get up that is why he ordered me to find you because you could help him with the injuries” he clarified.

“All right then, there´s no time to lose, I´ll take care of that” Bull said as he rushed to Manuel´s room.

Eventually the Inquisitor noticed heavy footsteps in the stairs. “Yes, there he is. This is going to be fun” He thought.

“Kadan! I am here!. What are you doing there? What´s going on?” Bull asked worried

“Help me please…I can´t get up. I just don’t get it…Maybe a cramp or a sprain?” Manuel was trying his best to sound credible…but he sure was a bad actor. Needless to say, he was starting to blush a little. It was a matter of time until Bull had figured out Manuel´s plans

There were some details that Bull found strange and asked “But Kadan, the chair…is close enough to you right? You could have just tried to grab it in order to prevent the fall…”

“Maybe Bull. I could´t react that fast. Why don’t you…check my leg for any possible signs of injuries?” Manuel suggested.

“Hmm. So that’s all about it…” Bull thought, however he went along with whatever was Manuel´s scheme. “Sure. This might hurt. Hang in there!” Bull said smiling as he grabbed Manuel in a sudden way from the waist, carrying him up on his shoulder until he placed Manuel comfortably in the bed. “Ok, let’s see. Left or right Kadan?” Bull asked.

“Left… no wait ri-right!! Definitely the right one” Manuel babbled a bit.

“I see…a jumpy pain that goes from leg to leg. Ok…” Bull said as he started to examine the different parts or the leg with his huge hands. Manuel loved to feel the contact…he also enjoyed how something so big could be tender and careful. Later Bull asked: “Where exactly shall be? Is it the knee or maybe the toe? Oh! I have a better idea. Pants out. Come on”

“What for?” Manuel inquired.

“For fucks sake! What for? Really? See…your instructions lack of some accuracy. The best way to find out the injury is to locate any red areas in the leg to put some ointment. Now, do it!” Bull commanded.

Manuel nodded and proceeded to take off both his footwear and his trousers. “Mmm. Now. Let’s see… “ Bull said as he began to check the legs more thoroughly at the same time caressing them. Manuel wasn´t able to hide the emotions anymore…at the time he felt Bull´s hands in his legs, a burning feeling went over all his body, until Bull “diagnosed” the problem: “Bad news Kadan. No red signs in the legs. This is not good at all”

“Ummm, so what shall I do now?” Manuel asked. For Bull this moment was extraordinary as he was having fun, watching how the actor was collapsing in the scene.

“Nothing…else” Bull confirmed.

“Bull? What do you mean? I… eh…” Manuel stopped the sentence as Bull now got to bed and placed above him, looking at him stoically face to face.. both of them so close, together….Manuel just would get crazy in these kind of moments.

Then Bull continued: “Because…the only part all red in your body Inquisitor is your face…Bad liar”

“Am I? You must be mistaken…?” Manuel teased just to taunt him even more.

Bull approached Manuel´s neck and said “See? You did it again. You could have said ”Bull let’s spend some time together”, but no, you decided to be creative. Oh that kinky mind!…Whenever I see you blushing like that, I lose all my senses, you turn me on…Hmmm!….I might go berserk you know…So how about a couple of big good bites in your neck?”

And so Bull began to kiss Manuel in his neck with a strong breathing, a sound that the Inquisitor couldn´t resist. Manuel closed the eyes, embracing Bull with his arms and said moaning: “Iron Bull…you are awesome. Will you kiss me here please? The neck is all right but I want you to quench my thirst”

“Don’t be impatient Kadan. Besides should I really do that? You…little lazy…mischievous Inquisitor” said Bull toying with Manuel, provoking him as well.

“Hey! You don´t believe me? Look at my desk. It´s… endless or I think so” Manuel answered

Bull turned his head for a second and saw a good amount of reports as well as other things in his desk and said: “Shit! You still have to complete all that? All right then I shall fill you with energy my love” This time Bull went to Manuel´s mouth to satisfy his need, biting a bit his lips every now and then. He loved feeling his moustache too…As for Manuel this moment was glorious: he enjoyed kissing the delicious Bull´s lips, rubbing his half-shaved beard sometimes…such a lustful contact…

”Oh Maker. This really feels like staying in the paradise” Manuel thought. After some time they recovered some breath, and Manuel asked: “Aaah…Bull…Where did you learn to kiss like this? I could remain here forever…Wait, let me guess.. Tamassrans?”

Bull couldn´t help to laugh and answered him: “Hahaha… Not even close Kadan. Say…Want me to continue?”

“You know that’s an obvious question Bull” Manuel added, smiling to him, resuming their private sweet moment.


	2. Necking night

Some hours later, Cullen, Josephine and Lelliana were controlling the situation at the war table, discussing the results of any operation or what to do next. “According to our sentinels, Red Templars had fled from Hinterlands…finally. We are trying to clean completely the Emerald Graves. It seems there are some little groups” Lelliana explained.

“Keep and eye on them. Little ones can be a headache as well. My soldiers said they have successfully taken down a total of four giants today in Emprise du Lyon” Cullen confirmed.

“Only four? How many are still there?” Lelliana asked.

Cullen couldn´t answer her as the Inquisitor suddenly entered the room. “Hello everyone. Josephine, here, it’s all finished” Manuel said.

“Already? That was fast! There were so many of them! Thank you so----Oh my! That´s--! ” Josephine said in a bit of embarrassment.

“What is it? Oh whoops!” Cullen said as he started to whistle a little. Manuel had no idea what they were talking about, however he noticed Lelliana who didn’t say a word, pointing out furtively at the right part of her neck. It was that moment when the Inquisitor checked his reflection in the window and discovered Bull´s bite in the right part of the neck.

“Umm this is actually eh…I…asked Bull…to lend me a hand…Wait! No! That’s not what I mean…” Manuel tried to explain, but it sure flooded the atmosphere with even more embarrassment.

“Josephine…You shouldn´t have said that” Cullen said face palming a bit.

“I am really sorry Inquisitor. I need to watch my tongue more carefully” she apologized.

“It´s all right. Well. I guess we shall continue today´s war table right?” Manuel asked.

“Actually…almost everything has been discussed today. Furthermore, the two main operations right now are being controlled by Cullen and me. And you also completed the reports…There is one more thing you could do today though. Read this. It’s from Crestwood”. Said Lelliana giving him a letter.

“Village surrounded by creatures… I see... Romartz new mayor? Huh…I had no idea” Manuel read. “ Any information about this creatures exactly?” the Inquisitor inquired again.

“Unfortunately not. That’s why, it would be faster to go as soon as possible and destroy them. You can tell us later what kind of creatures you have killed” she explained.

“Ok, I´ll gather a party and I´ll do some clean up there” said Manuel leaving the room.

“And he departs again…” Josephine said.

“Hmm? You sound a bit weird. Are you ok?” Cullen asked her.

“To be honest, I am a bit jealous. How they love each other so much…Wish I could be that lucky…But I was thinking…Manuel usually gets somehow interrupted with his duties. They deserve some more private time. Why don´t we take care tomorrow of everything? That way, Bull and Manuel could have a whole day together. What do you think?” Josephine suggested.

“Fine by me” Cullen answered.

“No objections here. What’s more, he has done a great job in Skyhold. So be it. I shall give the information to Bull later, he will want to know about this”. Lelliana proposed.

That night. After reporting to Cullen, Manuel walked slowly to his room expecting his love there so they could enjoy some more time together. In fact, there´s something he wanted to ask him. Once the Inquisitor went upstairs he noticed that Bull wasn´t in the room. “Man…Bull is been missing the whole half of the day. Where he might be…?” he wondered. “He´s probably about to arrive. Aaaaah….Oh well, time to free myself from any Inquisition´s issues” he thought closing the eyes for some minutes. After some time he opened them again and started to remember the very first events in the room. “Mmm, I think he was right here, left part of the bed…It was incredible…Hey…What if…? Yes. I´ll do that. Let’s see what happens...” he planned, triggering his playful mind again.

Meanwhile Bull and Varric finally arrived from Val Royeaux. Outside, people were enjoying a pleasant balanced weather. “Grr. That took way too long you know…I better hadn´t missed anything important” Bull complained a bit.

“And who´s to blame?” Varric jested, looking at Bull.

“Whaat!? Why, of course you are, you little---! The stuff I requested is not that difficult to get I guess, right? Bull argued.

“Woah hold on there. Come on! Don’t get angry. You know Skyhold just run out of it. Val royeaux was your only option!” Varric justified.

“Yeah well. Thanks I guess. I think is time to check on Manuel. See you around” said Bull going to the tavern to get some drinks for the incoming night.

Then he went to the throne room however as he entered Lelliana´s voice called him. “Iron Bull sir. There´s something I wanted you to know”

“Good night Lady Lelliana. How can I help?” Bull asked.

“Bull. We have arranged everything for tomorrow. What that means is…you and Manuel will have a whole free day for you. None shall stop you this time”. She explained.

“Is that so? Those are great news! Ahh this is going to be good! Thank you Lelliana, we…really appreciate. Now, if you excuse me…” Bull thanked her.

“Have a pleasant day you two” said Lelliana.

Eventually Manuel started to hear strong footsteps downstairs: “Manuel? Here I am! Ah there you are! Look Kadan I have brought some--- “What is he doing there?” he suddenly thought, looking at Manuel in the left part of the bed looking at him.

“Ahem ahem!” Manuel cleared his throat. He took a deep breath and voice acted, attempting a sort of deep voice: “So listen, I´ve got all the hints. I know what you are saying. You want to ride the Bull” Bull said nothing, staring at him, gladly amazed by this sudden and yet hilarious idea. “Can’t say I blame you, but you don’t know what you are asking. Not sure if…ahem…you are ready for it” Manuel voice acted again.

Bull went along and tried to mimic Manuel´s voice: “Let’s see, and you said mmm “Oh I am ready for it”

“See. You say that, but you really don´t know what that means” Manuel continued once more.

“If my memory deserves right, you responded “Are we going to do this or not?”…Bull said smiling and he added. “But Kadan, you won´t be able to perform the last part. I am way too heavy for you my love”

Bull and the Inquisitor weren´t able to continue as they finally bursted in laughter with the surreal situation. “Hahahahaha. Kadan your voice acting seriously is…horrible. Sorry hahaha”. Bull commented.

“Hahaha. Look who is talking. I don’t speak like that. No way! Ohh. Too funny. Haha” Manuel tried to said.

“Hehe. It was your idea. But Hey! Let’s keep talking while we enjoy the night with some drinks. What do you say?” Bull asked.

Manuel couldn’t help to jest again: “MARAAAASS-LOOOOK!! pff hahahaha!!”

“Oh you… naughty Inquisitor. I promise you´ll pay for that!! Now. Humm!! This balcony will do just fine. Grab a couple of chairs ok? I´ll use the table in the back room” Bull suggested.

Some minutes later, both were drinking in the balcony, talking and admiring the landscape. This time Manuel was really enjoying the flavor of the alcohol. Concerning Bull, he was glad his Kadan was having another good time with him.

“Ahh Ahem Ahem!. Such a good drink Bull…I am surprised, you know. At first it was like drinking fire, but once you get used to it, it’s really tasty…” Manuel said looking his jar. He turned his head to Bull now and asked: “Where have you been Bull? I assembled a party but you weren´t in Skyhold”

“Damm!! Did I missed something good Manuel? Here have another drink” Bull replied pouring more liquor in Manuel´s jar.

“Well, Lelliana sent us to protect the village in Crestwood. It was an easy task actually. We slayed some undeads, bears, and even a rather big pack of dragon hatchlings. But it’s all right, nothing we could not handle"

Manuel said. “It seems you did a good job out there. Varric helped me to get some stuff I couldn´t find in Skyhold, but…it took longer than I expected I am afraid” Bull explained.

Now Bull locked his sight in the scenery in front of them and said: “Hey. Those mountains make a perfect landscape right?” Bull asked

“Not so perfect as yours Bull” Manuel said smiling at him and then continued: “That reminds me…I found…something which I think is yours”

“What? Ummm..its… ehhh” Bull suddenly fumbled with some embarrassment when he saw his sketchbook. “Where did you find that?” Bull asked. 

“You forgot it in the table this morning” Manuel answered.

“You…checked it Kadan?” he added.

“Indeed. Let´s analyze these masterpieces you have here. Shall we go straight to the fourth page?” Manuel suggested with an evil smirk in his face.

“Oh Yes. This is the best one. I reckon this caricature has all your elements” Bull said.

“What? Is that so? Bull! Look, I admit I am bald and all but…this head is twice as bigger as mine. You…really can´t be serious right?” Manuel complained.

“It’s a caricature. It is not serious at all. What really matters is… the meaning you want to insert in your art hehe” Bull justified

Manuel continued commenting the picture: “How about all these jars and bottles surrounding me on the table and in the floor? It means I am an old crazy alcohol maniac?” Manuel asked skeptical.

“Heh no. It means you drank from my love. And you are addicted to it…It means you can´t stop it Kadan. You want more…You desire to me keeps growing” Bull said staring at him moving his hand to Manuel´s shoulder…

When Manuel deduced the patterns suddenly blushed and apologized: “Ahh…Bull…Now if you put it that way…It’s all true…You are completely right. Art huh? It´s way more complex. Forgive me…I think I just rushed to a wrong conclusion”

“Come to me” Bull said as he now grabbed Manuel from his hand, and made the Inquisitor to sit on him. Once Manuel was confortable Bull used his muscled arms to hold him tight so they could look at each other more closely. Manuel was almost paralyzed, he didn’t know what to say next, so close to him, all red, he only placed his hand in his heart to feel the beats…and closed the eyes. Then Bull whispered, smiling at him: “Sometimes words are not necessary Kadan…For example when you blush like this, I already know the meaning…I know what you are feeling inside. These are the true feelings I enjoy when I stay with you…because there´s no way you can hide them, my love. You don´t speak, but your body does instead. Humm…”.

Manuel´s passion was really drilling deeper than never, he opened the eyes and said: “Your heart…I can sense it, I love it. I want to feel it always. Whenever I sense it, an intense warmth overtakes me…yes I want to keep drinking from your love Bull, I want you to keep encaging me with your body…To feel your embrace like this…Iron Bull…I have to thank you for filling this empty heart of mine. For lighting up the dark inside”

Bull caressed Manuel´s neck and said: “You know you have my full attention. Looks like the bite from this morning is still there. Let me reinforce it even more. Ok? Then, we can have more kissing rations” And Bull gently went over Manuel´s neck again to give him a good bite: first he strengthened the previous one on the right for some time, insisting a lot in that part with his tongue. Before going to the left part he said: “Kadan I haven´t told you this but your neck tastes like some juiciy, sweet nectar, and I can´t stop it. Hmmm! Oh I have more in the other side hehe…” That way Bull tickled Manuel to transmit more pleasure and finally repeated the process. Later on, he stopped and headed straight to Manuel´s mouth, kissing him once and again. On contact, Manuel found Bull´s lips delightful, warm and yet intense…

They could easily spend hours like this, trapped in a spiral of passionate kisses. “Those lips…That tongue playing with me…More…More! Manuel thought in the middle of the pleasure. This mix of feelings could make Manuel to forget the entire Thedas, to focus only and exclusively on Bull.

“Second assault Kadan?” Bull asked.

“You would have to tie me up in order to stop me Bull” Manuel answered

“You are just insatiable eh Kadan? That´s the spirit…Enjoy…You better be careful though. I might do that one of these days” Bull said. Two hours later, they decided it was the time to rest: they noticed there were no people outside. “How about going to bed now Kadan? It’s late. Isn´t it? You want to be on top condition tomorrow. Right?” Bull advised.

“Yes. We should sleep. More tasks await me…” Manuel admitted. And so they entered in the room to fall in a comforting slumber. However Manuel wasn’t aware that Bull had some plans already for the next day not related to his duties…A day in which many things would happen…


	3. A full day with Iron Bull

Next morning arrived quickly in Skyhold. Soon the sun covered the entire region announcing to the people the beginning of the routine. This time there was a difference: Bull and Manuel had a complete day ahead only for them. No war, no Inquisition, no tasks, they could enjoy the day together.

Precisely, Bull got up earlier that morning: he wanted to make the most of the daytime, but not in Skyhold: Thedas has many beautiful places to visit. Thus, considering this perfect weather, it would be a mistake to remain in the castle. This way, Bull went to the stables to talk with Master Dennet: “Ahh Iron Bull sir.. good to see you early today. Can I help you with something?” he said.

“Sure thing. Today I would like to take Manuel with me…out of this place… to traverse and see some good places. I need your best horse: it has to be strong, resistant, obedient of course”. Bull ordered.

“Sorry to ruin your plans sir but these ones are exhausted. They need more rest. They had much action yesterday…” Dennet explained.

“No way! Tell me there is a solution for that. Anything!” Bull said worried.

“Well, if you are willing to try something different, I do can help you then. For instance…Why don´t you try one of our finest Dracolisks? You should give it a shot! Come with me. See this beauty here? The Blue River Bane. Well balanced and tame, but also fierce if necessary. I am certain you two will travel comfortably”.

Bull inspected the creature and said “It seems you are my best bet today huh…Dennet. How you ride this? Same way as a horse?”

“Have no fear. It’s easy. Trust me” Dennet ensured.

Meanwhile Manuel was still in bed, about to wake up. In a matter of seconds he opened his eyes a bit and noticed the bright sun. His reaction resulted in some shock as he said “What! Oh no… I overslept?. The trials! I better hurry! Ugh, too much Maraas-Lok I guess…” “Bull? Great, at least he could have waken me up or something…” the inquisitor grumbled a bit as he tried to get dressed as soon as possible. When he arrived to the throne he saw no guards or anyone, then he decided to check the war table for any details he might have skipped by accident “I am late. Sorry every--- Huh? There´s nobody here? He said as he entered the room. Right after this, Manuel went back to the throne room to think over anything he could have missed. It was in this moment when someone called the Inquisitor

“Sir. Do you have some time please?” It seems Cabot was looking for him.

“Of course, today I have more time than I thought…What is it?” Manuel asked

“Well…This morning we have received several boxes from Crestwood and…” he tried to say when Manuel frowned

“Ahh…Not that again…I refuse to judge more boxes”

Cabot corrected him “No sir, you see the new mayor…wanted to thanked us somehow about your help yesterday and he has sent certain food…I think you might want to see it by yourself”.

“No problem, take me there”. Manuel added.

When they arrived to the tavern, Cabot guided the Inquisitor to the food storage and said “Here…What do you think?”

“Not much I am afraid, I´ve never seen this food before. What is this anyway? Aaagh! I don´t think the heads were necessary…!” Manuel exclaimed with some sudden disgust.

“This meat is from the dragon hatchlings you killed yesterday” Cabot explained.

“Is that so? An unexpected reward indeed…Wait…Is it all skinned already? No scales? We could---” Suddenly, an idea popped in Manuel´s head when he saw the lifeless heads of the hatchlings. He never tried dragon meat before, but surely his love would enjoy a delicacy like this. Then Manuel asked Cabot “Could you cook this? I have a perfect idea. I don’t know what’s going on but anyway, looks like today I will have much more time than I imagined. I thought Bull and I, well all people in Skyhold I mean…could try this food”

“It´s been some time since I worked with dragon meat you know. I have cooked Bronto, Druffalo, Bear…It can´t be so hard…I guess. Say… Do you want me to prepare something special for you two eh? I can see it hahaha!” Cabot asked

“Please! That would be amazing Cabot, and Bull will enjoy it I am sure…But how you are going to cook it? I can´t give you any further instructions I am afraid” Manuel remarked.

Cabot checked the meat a bit and answered. ”This meat is clearly crying out for a good bonefire. Yes…definitely roasted with good orlesian spices”

“Sounds good to me…I leave it to you. If you excuse me I will go back to my chamber” Manuel said leaving the room, when Cabot called him once more:

“Sir, wait! When I shall have this done? Romantic dinner maybe?”

Manuel thought for a second and said “Actually…Midday please. Tell someone to prepare…you know, a decent table for us in my room”.

In the meantime Bull and some servants made some preparations at the Inquisitor´s chamber. “All right. This should do just fine. I think there is enough for him. Yeah a very decent meal. Thanks you two, you can leave now” Bull thanked them. “Mmm, he is not here yet, I´ll check everything once more, just in case”. He said opening a couple of small sacks “This is here…This too, and the food…yeah. Good. Everything is ready! Once we have finished here we can go”.

Manuel was heading now to his chamber when he saw the maids going downstairs and asked them “Excuse me, is Iron Bull there?”

“Certainly my lord. He is waiting for you”. One of them answered.

Once Manuel was finally in the room, he saw a table with the breakfast on it: some honey, milk, fruit, tea and some sliced bread. Bull had arranged everything for his Kadan. “There you are. How are you doing? You are late Inquisitor. Haven´t you noticed anything weird this morning?” Bull asked smiling, coming in from the balcony.

“Mmm. Apart from this nice-looking table you mean? Yeah, no trials, and no one in the war table…Hehe. Wait don’t tell me…Is this your doing?” Manuel gladly asked.

“Who knows…Maybe…maybe not. Go! Go! Eat already! You are going to need all your energy!” Bull ordered strongly. While Manuel started the meal, Bull went on speaking: “No Inquisition today Kadan…In other words…you stick to me for the rest of the day. You will be at my command”

Then Manuel asked, after swallowing the food: “So…Do you have messy plans…master?”

“Mm-Hmm…Our goal today is to enjoy as much as possible. No one shall be in the way. Just you and me”

Finally Manuel had finished his meal and they were ready to go. As soon as they left the throne, Manuel held Bull´s arm happily and said while strolling to Skyhold´s gate “Where are you taking me? All this curiosity is killing me”

“No way Kadan, I am not telling you. You will see soon enough”.

By the time they arrived to the place, their mount was awaiting them with Dennet when he said “Bull. Are you ready? Because this one here is a bit anxious to see some wilderness”

“Sure. Just load this in there ok?” Bull asked.

Wait…Bull? Are we going to ride this? This doesn’t look friendly at all…Is it safe? The inquisitor said a little hesitant, looking at the two saddles that had been prepared for them carefully. Suddenly the creature screeched a bit and as if it had understood somehow the situation, it sat down so that their travelers could take a seat comfortably.

“Look at that! That´s just incredible Kadan! Bull said excited.

”Well, it seems tame indeed” Manuel added a bit relieved now.

“Ok, everything is set. Please do enjoy yourselves!” Dennet concluded the preparations.

And this way, Bull occupied the place for the driver, taking the reins and Manuel behind him. Bull now turned his head back a little and said: “Kadan. Hold on to me. Firmly. Ok? Xiraaaaak, my boy! Yaaaa!” Soon the dracolisk began to gain speed and they left the castle onward to their destination.

Last time Manuel explored this place it wasn´t really as a sight-seeing trip: giants, bandits, a mansion full of demons…Varric´s lame jokes and so on. Now they were together, and no one else, having a pleasant morning in the Emerald Graves. First they rode under its lush, ancient and yet peaceful forests, later they admired breath-taking landscapes from some extraordinary cliffs. Furthermore, they galloped down across meadows even passing through lovely and open prairies which had the appearance of green oceans. Surely, the Emerald Graves had many enjoyable places to be preserved in the memory, however for Manuel, the most valuable one was to be there with Iron Bull: seizing himself to Bull´s waist, resting in his back, loving every single plan that Bull had for him. “Kadan. How about this? Do you like it? You good there? Bull asked.

“I don’t like it Bull---I love it. Every place here is.. just gorgeous” Manuel answered.

After some time, Bull decided to give the dracolisk some rest. The creature had done a good job indeed: even when galloping, the movement wasn’t abrupt at all allowing them to be at ease during the whole travel. This way, they arrived to the Silver Falls place in which Bull would start up his next scheme. “Kadan! Come here. You have to pay good attention to this” said Bull pointing out with his finger.

Once Manuel tied the dracolisk, he approached Bull and asked “What is it? Woahhh. Impressive!”

“That’s one badass waterfall. This seems…a perfect place for us Manuel. And well hidden too. We can rest here. Don’t you think?” Bull said, staring at the Inquisitor, caressing his chin.

“I´d love to Bull, you know that…” Manuel replied giving him a nice kiss.

Then Bull added: “Do the honors then Manuel…Open the left sack”.

“What for..? Here…like this… it feels good” Manuel implied some wayward behavior as he wanted to go on kissing Bull until his boss said

“It´s an order Kadan…” the Inquisitor obeyed him and followed the instruction

When he untied the knot, he immediately understood what was Bull up to: there were some assorted soaps and small bottles of some herbal oil…”Everything goes according to the plan eh Bull...” he thought smiling.

Manuel grabbed everything and when he went back to the place, he noticed Bull´s clothes near a rock: he was already undressed, waiting for him under the waterfall. “Manuel! The water here is perfect! Come on!” he commanded. Quickly the Inquisitor proceeded to take out his clothes and headed to the place with Bull: with the first contact Manuel found the water slightly cold, however soon his body adapted to it.

“Mmm. Where shall I put this? Oh there is a nice spot here”. Manuel said as he placed carefully the pot and the soaps on a rock, crouching a little, just making himself “an easy target”. Bull couldn’t resist now and his big hand slapped Manuel´s butt instantly. “See Bull? My bait always works haha. ” Manuel jested a bit.

“Ha! Well, if you place yourself like that, the result is clear, my love. Here, let me use some soap in you first” Bull said.

As Bull began to use the soap gently over Manuel´s chest, the Inquisitor began to imagine so much hot stuff…So many possibilities with such a manly body right in front of him! Bull continued with his legs and arms, finally going behind him to take care of his back. Bull enjoyed watching Manuel´s body: it was different, and yet Bull loved such contrast, that simplicity in Manuel being good-looking at the same time. Without forgetting Manuel´s ass, one that Bull loved to feel, caress and slap in many occasions. Soft and beautiful…everything for him. He wouldn´t skip his blue marks in his face: Bull found these interesting, magical, making his Kadan even more mysterious and hot, admiring his whole figure under the waterfall. In addition to all this, he could stay and gaze at that look for a long time: on the one hand he could feel his heavy burden, so serious, inexpressive sometimes, that strong spirit that Bull loved so much, on the other hand whenever he would see that same face fumbling, or getting embarrassed or blushing, he would find it so appealing that anytime all his emotions would burst, yes, with that furry, playful mustache giving so much pleasure at the right time to him...

When Bull had finished, he mentioned giving him the soap: “You are good to go. Here, your turn now…And be sure to take your time Kadan, after all you have to smear the soap over wider…areas. You don’t want to miss any details right?” Bull carried out his scheme perfectly: he knew Manuel would enjoy every second from this moment. He didn´t have to say anything else…and yet Manuel would remain consumed by the force of the desire and love.

They never had a shower like this before. Of course Bull and the Inquisitor would share a tub sometimes. However, for Manuel this was definitely way more special. “Let me begin with your back” Manuel said, positioning himself behind. “Umm Bull? Could you crouch a little?” he asked

“Sure. Better now?” Bull said.

It was perfect indeed…so that Manuel could take care of that well defined body, of every single muscle. And that’s what he did: he began with his broad shoulders, at the same time admiring his tattoos. ”That’s…that’s all right. Y-y-you can get up now” Manuel tried to indicate, babbling a bit. Little by little he continued down with his back: oh maker that back…so majestic…it was living art in its purest physical form. No matter how cold could be the water...Manuel was already boiling inside, gazing at the drops sliding across all his skin. Bull´s legs are worth mentioning as well…so big and sturdy. The Inquisitor now was using the soap in them, so good-looking and delicious, that he could just sink his teeth in them. Bull was glad to see Manuel engulfed in such a lovely maelstrom, in that romantic atmosphere…blushing as usual.

“Phew. All right. I´ve finished” Manuel said after clearing any excess of foam, trying to recover the senses.

Bull approached to Manuel and whispered to him “If you keep blushing like that, you will end melting the soap…And how about the waterfall? At this rate it will be parched for good”. Then Bull teased again, stretching his arms up, to enhance even more the display of his chest. “You…have missed the best part”

“That´s absolutely true Bull. How careless of me…Let me complete my job” Manuel admitted. This time Manuel tried to control himself a bit more. It was useless though. He washed Bull´s chest slowly to expand the tender feeling within him as much as possible. Nonetheless, after clearing the soap from his body, there was a moment when Manuel couldn´t resist any longer, finally kissing desperately Bull´s chest. With the sweet scent of the soap, Manuel found it so tasty…that he almost felt as if his lips were glued to his pectorals…Later he went straight to his nipples and apologized ”Bull sorry…I just couldn´t hold it anymore you know…so many beauty together…here. And those nipples here so irresistible…Oh Man…You set me aflame…!”

Bull laughed a bit and said “Hehe. It´s all right Kadan. You don’t have to hold it all the time…I love the show, you know. You did it well managing all this feelings, all that passion. Remember…the more you can store inside, the better it gets at the right time. Your master will forgive you if… you make some last things to finish this”

“So you did this on purpose huh. Didn´t know you were evil as well Bull. What do you want me to do?” Manuel replied.

“First, open the green pot and pour some in my horns ok? It’s still itching a bit. Second, let me grab you like yesterday night…and finally, receive the kiss of this big Iron Bull…” he said encouraging Manuel

“Right away master!” Manuel obeyed happily opening the specified jar “What is this other one for?” he wondered, and then he slowly massaged each horn with the oil from the base to the tops. “Do you feel better? That´s too bad. I couln´t get some good horn balm. I had no idea what were you up to though” he lamented a bit.

“Much better. Humm! Better for sure. Anyway don’t worry. In fact, I had to get some from Val Royeaux. Even Varric failed in his search” Bull explained. “Now…Where I should sit?…Here! This rock will do! Come on here” Bull said opening his arms to the Inquisitor. Manuel followed the instruction and sit in him at ease. Manuel didn´t hesitate anymore: he went straight to his chest and kissed it a lot. It was like being attracted by a magnet with an unstoppable force. He felt the frenzy...kissing like mad, so furiously, caressing all parts of that broad chest. Bull didn´t say anything, just watched him content to make his Kadan happy, quenching his obsession and his love. Finally after the endless exchange of mutual passion, they spent a long time kissing each other, taking advantage  of the relaxing noise coming from the waterfall…

Eventually, they got dressed again and returned to the dracolisk to store everything, except Bull, had something else under his sleeve. “Kadan. Before going any further. Don´t you want to eat something? I´ve brought some food” Bull said trying to imply something…

Manuel wasn´t smart enough this time and said “I don´t know…I am not particularly hungry Bull”

“Really? Well, allow me to eat some of this and we can continue” Bull said as he was getting ready to activate his next move, grabbing some fruit. Manuel rested now  against a tree to give his love the time he needed. Then Bull approached to Manuel, sitting next to him and said smiling “Aaah. There´s nothing better than some fruit to get energy.  Right Kadan? Looks these bananas. Hmm! So yummy and ripe. You sure don’t want any? Bull asked again.

Manuel paid more attention now and said stammering a bit: “Ahhh…Bull? Are th-th-these Par Vollen´s? I…eh…” “Oh man! I can´t belive he is doing this! He pinches me so softly…Again!” he thought.

“While you decide, I´ll eat the first one” Bull said, peeling one of them. Surely Bull was eating the fruit, but it would be more precise to say Bull was simulating another action, looking at Manuel with this kinky expression in his face, without saying anything… Manuel was contemplating everything: how Bull took the banana to his mouth…all these movements. The situation heated completely when the Inquisitor noticed a big tent in Bull´s pants. Bull used the opportunity and said after finishing the banana. “Kadan. What are you looking at?”

Manuel tried to divert his sight and said “Why of course! The landscape. Haha! Look at these mountains!”

Bull took Manuel´s hand and placed it in his hard tent, rubbing it…massaging it, closing his eyes in reaction to the pleasure “Mmm! There´s a better mountain here. You don´t need to go so far. Don’t you want some? I love feeling your soft hand in my cock Kadan…Aaaah…”

Desire just wouldn´t be enough to describe what Manuel was feeling inside, touching Bull´s cock so hard, instead it would be wise to call it “rampage”. Both sight and consciousness  were lost when Manuel felt Bull´s cock. In this steamy situation Manuel asked “It’s an order master?” Manuel asked feeling Bull´s boner.

“Yeah. You could say that! You know you love it Kadan…” Bull pointed out.

“If you say so.  It shall be done…” Manuel said as he lowered Bull´s pants until Bull´s big cock emerged. Then he used his hands to play with it for a couple of minutes going up and down, while glaring at Bull. Manuel licked it slowly, later he finally blew Bull´s cock smiling.

Bull watched Manuel in action now, enjoying it, juicy and hard, when after a couple of minutes he said in the middle of the pleasure, looking at the sky: “Uoooh Manuel. Did you know you are a badass cocksucker? Mmm. It feels really good Kadan. Thank you. So awesome. Damm!.

After some time, Manuel stopped for a second and said. “Thank you? No Bull, it’s me who should thank you instead. This is great Bull, I am enjoying this so much…Bull…I want your cum. I can’t wait!“

“Kadan. Do it then! All for you my love!” Bull replied. Manuel went on sucking, and playing with his cock, increasing the intensity, resulting in a rather short blowjob, but Bull enjoyed the action, the Inquisitor´s lustful tongue, and the attitude of his love, until the moment Bull thrusted against Manuel´s mouth repeatedly with force releasing everything there.

“Yaaaarggg!!  Taarsidath-an Halsam!! Bull exclaimed discharging his cum.

Manuel received it in his mouth, swallowing every single drop when he gladly said “Even this is…sweet…Bull…That’s yummy. What a Quinari” Bull rewarded the inquisitor with a good kiss. 

When they recovered from their “little” action the inquisitor expressed his gratitude to Bull on their way to the dracolisk kissing him: “Thank you so much. This was perfect. You always surprise me somehow”

“Was? No way Kadan. This has not finished yet. We still have a lot of time. So tell me. Where would you like to go next?” Bull asked.

In that moment Manuel remembered he had planned something for him too! He wanted to surprise him but in order to do that they had to return to the bastion. “Bull. You deserve a reward. Let’s go back to Skyhold” he said.

“Wait. What? You want to return so soon?” Bull grumbled.

“Yes, and we might arrive just in time. Once we go back to our room you will see. Please?” Manuel begged

“Alright…If that’s what you want. This trip was..short…” Bull said with some disappointment.

“Short? Not even close Bull. This is my plan: we can go to Skyhold, then have some rest. And afterwards I´ll tell you where we can go next. How that sounds?” Manuel explained.

“Well if we are going somewhere else later, that’s fine. I admit I feel curious. I wonder what are you hiding Kadan. Ok let’s make haste!” Right after this, they rode the dracolisk again running in direction to Skyhold.


	4. Bull´s commands

On this occasion Bull had to insist more on their mount if they wanted to arrive on time…Somehow they managed to reach Skyhold at great timing: they could see some smokes from afar. When they arrived, the place was filled with a cheerful atmosphere: with the bonfires and the exotic reward from Crestwood the people were having a good time in the gardens. Bull couldn’t help to pay attention to the smell “Hey…Is this? Weird. This is familiar to me. Nah. It can´t be” he thought

”Grrroouuu…” the dracolisk growled exhausted, so Bull and Manuel took it to the stable for a good rest. As Bull was talking to Dennet, Manuel heard Cabot calling him “Inquisitooor! Good to see you here! You two have to hurry!

The inquisitor got away a bit from Bull now and whispered to Cabot “Is it everything ready then?”

“Yeah…we served the food like three minutes ago. We have provided drinks too. But you two better hurry. If it gets cold, it will be like trying to bite a stone and you don’t want that to happen you know. Good luck!” Cabot whispered back.

“Thank you for your efforts!” Manuel said. He noticed Bull walking to the tavern and stopped him “Hey hey! Where are you are going Bull? There´s something you have to see” the Inquisitor said

“Can´t wait for later Manuel?…I admit I am hungry…” Bull said

“Most precisely, Bull. You are going to love this! Come on!” Manuel insisted.

“All right then. Let´s go!” Bull replied. 

When they went upstairs the smell became stronger and Bull exclaimed “But Manuel…Is this what I think it is? I thought I was wrong…This smell! Bull got ahead of Manuel and gazed to the table amazed by the sight in front of him “Aaah Haha! Haha! Shiiit! This is..Dragon meat!? Now this is badass!! Totally badass! And there! Are these ribs? Oh Kadaaan! Kadaan! Thank you! Manuel could not stop grinning from ear to ear, watching his love so happy and crazy about the feast they had prepared for them: on a beautiful table made of black marble, four plates had been placed with roasted steaks seasoned with a fair amount of spices, each one near a corner. A bit more inside another two plates contained the ribs in some kind of red sauce. Bull surely was gladly shocked with Manuel´s idea. He just couldn´t believe it, however his flow of emotions wouldn´t stop there: when Bull locked his eye in the centerpiece he gasped absolutely delighted, pointing to it with his finger: apparently Cabot used some extra help. Somehow, he had placed two skulls from the dragon hatchlings together looking at each other. Bull still beaming with joy, couldn’t help to grab one of them touching the jaw and said “Ohhh…Look at this beauty here…It could just bite me!...Taarsidath-an Hal---“

“Bull! Oh come on Haha!” Manuel interrupted him laughing a bit and then added. “There´s no time for that now. What are we waiting for? Time to eat!”

“Let’s CHAARGE!” Bull said. 

This way they took a seat and began their magnificent meal. After deciding for a couple of minutes, Manuel finally started with the steak: he was a bit uncertain at the beginning as it was his first time eating dragon meat, however, it looked so scrumptious that his doubts disappeared. Upon first bite, the meat was perfectly roasted: outside was crispy and tender, inside a bit juicy. Even if the inquisitor found the flavor a bit strong, the mix of spices turned out to be great, making the meat delightful for sure. Bull, familiar with the food, emptied the first plate in no time and said grabbing another one “Perfectly done…Hmmm oh Kadan, I could eat this all day!”

“Marass-Lok Bull?” Manuel asked.

“You don’t need permission to fill my jar Manuel” Bull said

“These steaks are much better than I imagined. I´ve only eaten Druffalo, or fish but this dragon meat…It´s great. By the way Bull? Any idea of what is this red sauce in the ribs?” The inquisitor asked

“Kadan…I don’t want to upset you but…Trust me that’s not sauce… but blood from the dragons” Bull corrected him.

“Is that so? It’s delicious” Bull loved that Manuel didn´t have a bad reaction at all in that moment. 

After a sip of his drink the Inquisitor continued. “You seem to know a lot about this food. I am assuming you have eaten this before. Right?”

“Yeah. In Par Vollen…Damm! Now I think of it, it’s been ten years since I had this for lunch Manuel. Let’s see, we used to hunt smaller specimens sometimes with magic and brute force. We wouldn’t use bigger ones as most of times we…eh.. used to take them down with strong poisons. The toxins we used to employ were both effective and deadly against dragons, but in the process it ruined the meat…There´s no way we could eat something like that. Nope, very risky” Bull commented cleaning up another rib.

“Par Vollen huh…When was the hunting season? If you can call it that way” Manuel asked.

“Well.. it would be more like “Steal the children from a furious mother and come back whole if you can..” Anyway, hatchlings could be hunted down in winter. That´s when most of them enter in their hibernation status. Therefore, it was easier to catch them by surprise. Ahh, so many good memories of Par-Vollen. In fact, last time I ate this was during my last year in my homeland. Next year, I was deployed in Seheron. Time sure flies, but…” he stopped for a moment.

“What is it Bull?” Manuel said biting now another rib.

“Someway, when I met you…that first time in the Storm Coast where you hired me. I felt the flow of time much more slower Kadan. And that’s not all, because every day…it seems as if time was delayed even more, all thanks to you my love…” Bull responded giving Manuel a touching look, smiling at him and extending his arm across the table to grab Manuel´s hand.

“Oh…Bull…You fool! You are going to make me cry right here?” Manuel thought trying to hold the tears with every single kind-hearted word from Bull. In the end he didn´t. Instead he looked at Bull smiling as well, raised his jar and said: “If that’s the case Bull. I don´t see why we can´t do this any other time. To Iron Bull, my dragon-lover huge quinari!”

“Wait, not only me Kadan. You too! Vanquisher of Corifeus! Fan of Marass-Lok! Rider of the Bull!” he said making a bit of fun.

“To Atashii!” they said at the same time.

One hour later, they had finished all the food…Every plate was clean and the meal was a complete success. “I can´t eat more Bull. I am full” Manuel said.

“Thank you Kadan, that was really enjoyable”. Bull replied.

“It’s not big deal really. It’s me who should thank you. You keep preparing good plans for me, at my side, making everything…you know easier, sexier, romantic. So I wanted to prepare you something as a token of my gratitude as well” Manuel explained, caressing Bull´s hands.

Then, Bull remembered that they still had more than enough time to go out from Skyhold until the night, a special intimate one Bull had prepared. “Inquisitor? You said we would rest and gallop again after this. Tell me. Where would you like to go?” Bull asked.

“Actually Bull…Anywhere you want to take me is fine with me…I don´t have any special requests. You are the boss. But wait! Let me grab just a couple of things…Ah it´s right here! Bull I am ready”. Manuel said.

Bull noticed that the Inquisitor took a sketchbook with him, but it wasn´t the one Bull was using.“Good! Come on. We better make the most of the time. Let´s go”. 

Together, they took advantage of the rest of the afternoon admiring all sort of landscapes. They even galloped under the starry sky of the Hissing Wastes. In this place Bull suggested to admire the full moon from the Sunstop Mountains: since there was near a camp, they could leave the dracolisk safe. Now it was Manuel who went ahead first: after descending a bit the hill, he found a good place and quickly jumped to a box nearby. Bull had a talent at drawing so Manuel wanted to paint something beautiful as well. “Come on! I still have some time…I might do it now” he said himself using his pencil. He had a great landscape in front of him but he lacked the skill to draw something decent…”Not good at all…This is crap…” he thought, looking at his terrible attempt.

Bull now approached Manuel, jumped to the box and sit next to him “Manuel. What are you doing? I know this place is magnificent but you shoudn´t rush like that. One wrong step and the fall won´t be pretty”.

“Ah. I know Bull. See all this. Those stars, and this moon so big…I was…” he said when Bull spotted Manuel´s sketchbook

Then he took it and completed Manuel´s sentence: “Trying to draw something for my beloved Quinari maybe? Hahaha… So you are following my steps Kadan? I want to see this”

“No Bull wait! It´s not…good” Manuel responded embarrassed.

Bull examined the drawing for some seconds and said. “Mmm those mistakes…are normal for a beginner. I know what your flaw is Inquisitor: you are impatient, I can see that in all these lines. When drawing that won´t work. You have to be gentle, to guide the pencil peacefully. All right let´s do this” he said

“What do you mean Bull?” Manuel asked.

“This time we are going to do it together. Got it? Just follow my instructions” Bull explained.

“Together? How? I am not good at this.” Manuel admitted.

“See? Impatient again. Haha! Here take the pencil!” Bull indicated after crossing out the scribble and going to the next page. Then Bull moved this arm surrounding Manuel and slowly guided Manuel´s left hand with the pencil as well as the help of his huge hand: “You have to grab the pencil like this. There you go! We shall begin with the moon”

“Why is that?” the inquisitor asked.

“Obviously is the easiest part. We have to draw a big circle in the sky” Bull advised. 

During the process Manuel loved Bull´s explanations, but he was surprised to see that the same hand that could smash a skull, was now gently drawing lines and all sort of things. The romantic atmosphere was very synergic too: the sky was spectacular with that impressive full moon up there while Bull and Manuel were alone enjoying the moment. “Kadan leave this part to me. Will you? It requires more details”. Bull said. Manuel couldn´t help to rest in his arm as Bull proceeded to finish the landscape. “Done! I am the best! Look at this! Bull boasted.

“This is me right? Brilliant Bull! It´s beautiful…” Manuel said. The inquisitor paid attention to one of the details in particular… “Bull wait. In this landscape we are kissing each other? But we aren´t…” Manuel pointed out.

“True. We can…change that you know” Bull said smiling with his eye gleaming. 

“I really like that plan Bull” Manuel added, as they proceeded to enjoy more necking and petting together in that quiet, peaceful place blessed by the majestic sky. 

Finally, they returned to Skyhold so that the dracolisk could have a well-deserved rest after a full day of action. Outside it was now quiet, with only a few people strolling. “Manuel, you can take the dracolisk to Dennet. Let’s meet later in your room. Got it?” Bull ordered as he went ahead first to the Inquisitor´s chamber to…complete some preparations: “It should be right here…There it is. Good. And I´ll need this cloth and this as well. Ohhh yes I am going to enjoy this so much… I can´t wait to see his face. Humm! Now…I must bring him here…With my signal” In the meantime Manuel guided the dracolisk to the stable under Bull´s command.

“Wow, look this guy. Its exhausted, you two have traversed many places huh” Dennet said checking the dracolisk.

“Thank you very much Dennet. It’s a really good boy. I am really impressed” Manuel praised him

“It’s an honor Inquisitor. I am glad you two enjoyed the day” Dennet added. 

“All right Kadan, it’s the time”. Bull said from the balcony. When Manuel left the stables he suddenly heard a strong resounding noise. “BROOOOOM!”

“That sound is…coming from my room?” he thought. Again he heard the very same sound “BROOOM!” This time Manuel realized it was Bull as he could detect him in there…blowing his Valor horn. One last time…Bull blew it again “BROOOM!” Manuel understood everything: Bull was calling him…and obviously he obeyed instantly: he didn’t want to displease his love “I better hurry. At this rate Bull will awake everybody in Skyhold” Manuel said making haste to his chamber. 

As soon as he entered Bull gave him the first order from above “Manuel wait. Before going upstairs…close the door. No interruptions. Ok?”

After following his instruction, Manuel continued his way up there and tried to say “Bull. You called me right? Be careful. People might be sleeping alr---Aaah!! He gasped with the scene in front of him: Bull was undressed already, sitting in a chair near the fireplace burning, there was also a small table with a blue little pot…but he was doing something else: he was holding Manuel´s staff in his right hand…”Bull…What?…I mean mmm…eeeh…Why are you…using my staff, you can´t use it you know…” Manuel remarked with many difficulties as he watched Bull in that taunting stance…”Ahhh Damm! Naked…So hot! “he thought. Bull didn’t say anything…Instead he looked at him and to the staff afterwards. With his left hand applied some oil on it and he continued cleaning it with a cloth going up and down…slowly…calm. After that Bull lock his sight in Manuel again silent. Manuel broke the silence, feeling a strong boner “So you are…polishing my staff Bull…? Will you allow me to polish yours huh?

“I don’t know Kadan. Have you earned that prize again? Let’s review everything in these two days…” Bull said in a playful way as Manuel was undressing now, getting ready for the action ahead…

“Let’s see…you stole…my sketchbook without permission, then pretended to be hurt and called me. Next you tried to copy my voice, making fun…of Maras-Lok. Not only that, at the waterfall I told you to take some things from the sack but you wanted to kiss me, ignoring my order…” Bull continued teasing as Manuel got fully undressed now, waiting anxiously, desiring him, glaring at his body, illuminated by the bright flames. Bull got up and approached Manuel saying ”All this time you´ve been very naughty Kadan…so naughty…You know what happens when you get this naughty. Humm!”

“Yeah that’s it Bull! I am your mischievous chaotic pupil…craving you…Punish me! What are you waiting for? I am all yours!” Manuel said approaching to him. In his current situation, he was about to go mad.He wanted to feel him already!

Manuel tried to touch Bull when he interrupted him: “Ah. No that way Kadan. You have to stick to my rules…Let´s try new things ok? Follow my instructions. A good night of sex is not complete without a suitable foreplay. Right?

Bull sit back and called Manuel “All right. Sit here. And relax…” More than just sitting on him, Manuel jumped on him, possessed by the passion. Now Bull used his big arms to encage the Inquisitor, holding him tight, in a similar way he did the previous night, making any contact confortable as well as allowing them to kiss each other easily.

“I find this familiar somehow Bull..” Manuel said.

Bull looked at Manuel in a sensual way and he said. “I know right? I call this the cage. It’s your favourite position. Finally face to face Kadan…Don’t stand still like that. I know very well, I made you boil in the waterfall this morning…and also you´ve been storing a good amount of passion…all that love. Here I am”

“I am going to squeeze those lips, until I have lost all my senses Bull. Arrg!” said Manuel automatically surrounding Bull with his arms by the neck, kissing him, closing his eyes, biting his lustful lips ferociously again and again, without rest, using his playful tongue in his mouth. Such a delicacy…that unique contact, both bursting with multiple moanings, that mutual language of desire….They recovered a bit of breath now and Manuel murmured without opening the eyes “Ahh…Bull…I can´t stop it…Ahh you should encage me like this more often…Best cage ever...Your lips…are like honey…I could kiss them all my life…Marass-Lok does not have a chance against this liquor Bull, your mouth is the best drink I ever had…Ahh…”

Bull smiled and said…”Point taken. That wasn’t bad Manuel. However I wonder…Will you manage to resist the second round?” Bull challenged him.

“Here I come Bull!” Manuel said. “Their breathing became stronger now, both wrapped in such an intense love…

Manuel went over his chin this time, biting it, so manly and tasty. How could he resist? Bull countered now, and headed to Manuel´s neck and kissed him gently, slowly: sure, riding Bull was great. Feeling his tongue in his dick? Great indeed, but for some reason, any time Manuel felt him in his neck, he would go out of control: as soon as Bull placed his lips…Manuel felt this unstoppable surge going over all his body, he didn´t put up any resistance, his emotions were staggering, breaking apart like earth itself does during an earthquake. In the end he started to shout loudly: “Bull!! Oh Maker!! Keep it up please!!! AAAAhhh yeees!! Your tongue… Just right there!…Aaah…Haha! This contact! I…melt Bull!” Bull on his behalf, enjoyed not only giving big strong bites, moaning every now and then but also the background melody…glad to give his Kadan what he needed, feeling how Manuel emitted all this shouts, like a volcano, erupting, releasing lava in short bursts.

Later on, Bull stopped so that they could continue with other games. “All right, enough foreplay Kadan…Against the wall. Now!” Bull ordered pushing him a little. Manuel accomplished his command with his hands up, smirking to him “Sir, you are under arrest by this Ben-Hassrath. Would you like to say something in your defense?” Bull said messing with Manuel´s dick

“Umm…Bull…I mean … Sir. What am I being accused for?” Manuel asked as he was enjoying with the massage of Bull

“Extreme endless passion and naughty behavior” Bull said. This time Bull opened the blue pot, pouring some oil in his hands, after that he started to give a massage little by little to Manuel in all his body, finishing in his dick.

In reaction to the pleasure Manuel tried to ask now “Wow…those smooth hands Bull…ugghh…And what´s the price this time master?...Aaah…” Manuel was licking his own lips, closing his eyes.

“To feed me, with all that passion of yours Kadan…. You wanted to polish it right? Down here…Come on” Bull indicated. 

In that moment, Manuel opened his eyes and replied “So be it…Iron…Bull. Your weapon…is so impressive” Manuel said as he began to rub his mustache against his dick, at the same time looking at Bull, teasing him. In the next minute Manuel couldn´t help to play with his balls, so good-looking, well-hung that the Inquisitor sucked them, moaning in pleasure.

Bull wasn´t expecting anything like this and he asked in surprise “Manuel? Where did you learn that? Shit! That’s hot! Repeat that! Damm! Aaaah! Oh yeah!”

Manuel paused a moment and answered…”I don´t know Bull.. That was…some kind of impulse…I´ve seen them so beautiful...How I wouldn´t do it? My mouth is all wet already… Now…I shall go straight into your weapon…” And Manuel started to blow him passionately. So hard and delicious, all for him. “Mmmm…mmmmm…” Manuel just wouldn´t stop, enjoying Bull´s full erection inside...in his mouth.

“That´s right Kadan! Tease my cock!. Yeah. Bring it on! Aaah! You love it so much Kadan---Wooaaaaah! Bull couldn´t continue when he felt Manuel´s tongue slurping his cock with all that energy and speed! Between the slurps and Manuel moaning in pleasure, Bull got flooded in such a glorious moment, until he changed a bit the position: he leaned his arms in Manuel´s shoulders, thrusting his cock against his mouth faster, however we wanted to last for long and his Kadan whole so he tried to balance his force on him… Several minutes later Bull praised Manuel by his great blowjob kissing him and said “Well done…You all right so far Kadan? Because there´s still more…I warned you. Remember?”

Manuel a bit confused by the short break said without hesitation: “But Bull…I want to continue…You weapon is not gleaming enough yet. Ahh…”

In response, Bull whispered to Manuel: “I know! Don´t worry…Let´s go to the bed…Open my sketchbook…Fifth page Kadan. Get ready…” Manuel carried out his order and checked the page Bull mentioned. 

The position drawn was very self-explanatory, yet Manuel had not tried anything like that in his life. “Bull? Are we doing this one? You´ll have to teach me. I don’t have experience about this…” he said

“Sure. You are going to love this Kadan. Just follow my instructions ok? First at all. Here. You can have some of this” Bull said pouring more oil in the Inquisitor´s hands. “We want to…maximize the experience as much as possible. Right? As this is something new, don´t forget to use---“

“I know I know! The watchword! Come on already Bull! Manuel interrupted him.

“Nice. Ok then. First you have to lie down comfortably, face up. I´ll take care of the rest” Manuel went to bed, taking on the position Bull explained, right after this, Bull placed above Manuel in the opposite direction facing down. They were ready to begin the new “lesson”. 

As for Manuel, he understood the mechanic: he was glad he had Bull´s glutes so close… and his cock right there…Even if he felt Bull´s body a bit heavy on him, he was very stubborn to say anything. Now Bull gave some little advice: Ok, Kadan you can begin. Remember…to stretch your jaw. Got it? No need to rush…keep in mind it’s a delicate muscle. Be tender…gentle.” Manuel began trying to suck Bull´s cock carefully: in that position he found his role a bit tricky in the beginning, but even with that size he managed to give pleasure to Bull at the same time massaging his glutes with the help of his oiled hands…That dreamy ass above him so beautiful. Manuel found this stance very hot indeed, simultaneously he could feel Bull in action…taking care of his cock, that lustful tongue playing with him, producing a luscious, tingling effect…a wonderful feeling for sure, as each other enjoyed happily another wave of tender of passion, both moaning loudly.

When they had more than enough, Bull began their final stage for that night. “Kadan, you haven´t Katoh…So…Why don’t we try another last thing?” Bull suggested.

“Nonsense, let me ride you already. Bull I can´t wait. I am all fire!” Manuel said kissing his stomach

“Who says you are not riding me? Classics are ok. I have a better idea though.” Bull corrected

“Well then. I am at your command Bull, my ass is ready and you know it” Manuel said eager to feel Bull inside…that is, his big hard cock in his ass. He wasn´t aware that Bull had a different idea…

”Good! I need you to remain face up again Kadan” Bull said.

“Umm…All right. But what are you---?” Manuel tried to ask

“Shhhh. Relax” Bull ordered.

Manuel wouldn´t believe what was going to happen next: Bull grabbed his dick and put it slowly in his ass, smiling to the Inquisitor. Manuel said now astonished: “But…Bull? I thought I was going to ride you!...No way!” “Bull is riding me? Haha…I wasn´t expecting this at all” he thought.

Bull began to bounce on Manuel little by little, grabbing his hands, smiling and staring at him when he said “How about this Kadan? You like it? You should see your face. Haha! It’s priceless!” Manuel was still like floating in a cloud, trying to find any explanation without success. While he could feel Bull´s ass bouncing, giving pleasure, he admitted to be a bit surprised at first.

Then he answered laughing “Bull…Pff…Hahaha! I feel…just weird. I don’t know, this is new to me. You ass! My master is riding me. You tricked me! Haha! Do you think this is normal?”

“I told you Kadan…Aaaah…I thought it would be a good idea…Aaah…to experience as many things as possible. If you can enjoy this, I´ll be satisfied” Bull added. 

Some time later Manuel wanted to ride him instead: he definitely loved Bull´s idea, nonetheless riding Bull had a meaning for him: a special deeper one, their first time when everything took place in that room. “Bull? I have a request this night”. Manuel said

“Sure, ask me anything!” Bull replied.

“I would like to swap places. Is that ok with you?” the inquisitor said

“Is that all? Yeah, but I am not swapping again after this Kadan. Last chance!” Coincidence or not, the atmosphere changed magically with those words: it wasn´t just sex and desire anymore but the result of an eternal unbreakable romanticism as well. Manuel changed the position and now rode Bull…He grabbed Bull´s hands glaring at his eye.

Afterwards he bounced on him quickly for some time and approached at Bull to kiss him. “Bull…Even if my ass gets drilled…hehe…This means a lot for me. More than you can imagine. Do you remember?” Manuel murmured.

Bull had to put some more energy now, and began to thrust Manuel´s ass with his cock when he said “Yeah. How I would forget it? Our first night together in this bed…I see why is this special for you. All right, I got the message: last stage when having sex, will be riding me. Better that way Kadan?”

“Yes, Bull!” Manuel responded happily, kissing Bull once more.

“Anyway, just because you are going soft on me, I am not going to have any mercy! Do you want to receive my load mage?” Bull teased.

“Go! Put everything in this hungry ass Bull! Now both started to reach the climax: Manuel bouncing on him much more faster while Bull jerked-off Manuel´s cock with his hand. 

Before exploding Manuel said “Bull thank you! More than a Quinari you are like a dragon in the bed. So awesome!"

“My pleasure Kadan! I am glad you enjoyed this! Here…I go!!"Soon after that, the orgasms took place and they exploded: Bull sent every single drop of cum in Manuel´s ass and the Inquisitor bursted his load in Bull´s chest but something funny and yet embarrassing had happened: “Kadan? I can´t see…Where are you?” Bull said. It wasn´t until Manuel had recovered his breath that he noticed Bull´s eye blocked by his…cum.

Manuel quickly grabbed some cloth to clean both his eye and all the mess. “Oh Bull sorry! Here let me clean you!”

“Ah, much better now, you sure are accurate with your shots Kadan” Bull said making fun.

After all their sex´s night, they rested having a conversation as well as some fun. “So Inquisitor. Did you enjoy all this?” Bull asked caressing Manuel´s face.

“You´ll have to be more specific Bull” Manuel teased. Bull shooked his head smiling to Manuel, when he added “Definitely Bull! You are teaching me many things I didn’t know as well. I have a good ass-kicking teacher”

Bull laughed and said “Hehe. oh Kadan…Tell me. What is your favourite stance so far?”

Manuel thought for some seconds and answered: “Mmm. That´s a though one Bull. I love the cage. It´s simple enough and yet, I have enjoyed it so much. In that position we are so close. I find it romantic and hot, yeah. I wouldn´t get tired at all, like that, kissing you”

“I thought so, that’s why I try to use it as much as I can. Because I know you get very comfortable that way. And that is my goal Kadan. How about the other one we tried?” Bull asked.

“That was enjoyable too. But you know…at the beginning, the position caught me a bit off-guard. I admit I almost surrender…” Manuel commented.

“Good to know that Kadan…Now I know what lesson we should cover more often” Bull replied.

“Best thing is, in that position, all your…tools are under my control you know” Manuel jested.

“Ha. You think? And…Which one is better for you? Bull asked looking at Manuel in a sensual way.

“Bull…you know I need both. That´s obvious. But now I think of it. You haven´t told me the name of that position. How is it called? Manuel asked.

“Saartiraak Na-nithaak, in Qunlat. You humans call it sixty-nine. And it’s called that way because of the position that resemble the numbers” Bull explained.

“Sixty nine? Oh…I get it! It makes sense” Manuel nodded and then he said “Bull thank you. I can´t wait to learn more lessons with you”

“My pleasure, as always” Bull said kissing the inquisitor. 

Before sleeping they talked for some more time. They could talk about anything. The inquisitor loved to have any kind of conversations with Bull. Now Manuel rested in Bull´s pectorals and Bull caressed his body. “So Bull? I´ve been thinking about these watchwords you told me…” Manuel commented.

“What about them Manuel?” Bull replied

“I don’t know. I mean. Are you sure Cassandra´s watchword is silk? Let me imagine it: SILK!! SILK!! It can´t be” he said.

Bull laughed loudly now and added “Hahaha! Manuel you really need to stop the voice acting. It doesn´t work haha. Well. Tell me then. What would be her watchword?”

“Mmm more than a watchword something like “Tell me the truth!! or “You are lying!!” Manuel said.

“But Kadan, that would be weird during sex. Don´t you think? How about Corifeus? He is dead and all but I suppose he had a watchword too…” Bull asked.

“That´s piece of cake. It would be… Red Lyrium! or The Anchor! Manuel ensured.

“Bull? How about Dorian´s watchword? The inquisitor asked again.

“Easy. He would go with “Tevinter or…Minrathous”. 

Suddenly Bull locked his sight in Manuel and traced his blue tattoos in his face softly. Manuel closed the eyes and said: “Bull? You…really love them huh? I had no idea…”

“I find them so beautiful Kadan. So badass. I could touch them again and again”. Bull said kissing them slowly.

Manuel opened his eyes and said “I wonder…How I could have survived all this time… I mean before meeting you. In this cruel world that can not promise anything to anyone. Bull…Where have you been? Forgive me…I am saying weird things.

Bull wanted to remove all doubt or tension from his love: Manuel worked so much for Skyhold, pushing himself so hard sometimes… So he allowed Manuel to rest in his chest and asked: “Wanna know the answer Kadan?”

“Yes, go on” Manuel said feeling Bull´s heart.

“You did, because you are a strong person” Bull ensured.

“I don´t know…Maybe” Manuel said.

Then Bull looked at Manuel and continued speaking: Strength is not only the measure of raw power Kadan. It can be many things: for example you can have the strength to make a decision and to accept the consequences. Or could be the ability to be honest no matter what. Remember: the power lies within you, if you give it shape, it grants you strength. In your case I reckon is the willpower to survive. To overcome any obstacle. You could have given up but you didn´t. That strength lead you here…to me”

“And it was worth all the dangers indeed. Thank you Bull. I feel much better now. I do when I can hear you, when I feel your voice. Hehehe: quinari, trainer, leader of the chargers, awesome sex teacher, badass tank ever, artist, and mental therapist. What else could I ask? Anything else I should know Bull?” Manuel asked.

“Hehe. That sounds about right to me Kadan. Listen. From now on, if you feel the pressure or anything like this. Just drag me out of that tavern or from anywhere and call me. Alright? Do not wait.” Bull insisted.

“Understood master” Manuel said smiling, kissing him

Bull took the lashes to cover their bodies and said: “Good. I don’t want you think strange things ever again. Otherwise…This Iron Bull will have to take heftier solutions Kadan… All right time to sleep. Normal pillow or Bull´s one?” Bull asked.

“Yours is always better and bigger Bull” Manuel said smiling, as he allowed Bull to embrace him so they could sleep together peacefully as the Inquisitor would enjoy both the contact of his love and his presence 

…”What if dwarves actually fell from the sky. And druffaloes came from the fade? Manuel pinched Bull.

…”Ok. You just asked for it. I warned you. Bring and open your ass here Kadan” Bull ordered to Manuel.

The end.


End file.
